Un golpe de suerte
by Maria Jor
Summary: Todo inició con una pelea... pero nadie sabe como terminará...


Un golpe de suerte

….

-Vamos a la pelea- le gritó desde el living- Que aposté mucho dinero y no puedo perder, no puedo perder- esto último lo dijo muy bajo para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, que vamos que nos perderemos la pelea-

-Si vamos, espera me falta algo- y entró nuevamente al tocador.

-¡Dale!-

-Bueno bueno, ahí voy deja que me termine de alistar-

-Por el amor de dios Molly ¿tanto te vas a arreglar para salir?-

-Quiero estar bonita- y acomodó su cabello.

-Ya lo eres- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-vamos que debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde-

-Ya casi, me falta el labial- no terminó de colocárselo que este la jalaba del brazo.

-Molly vamoooosss-

-Ya vaaaa-

…

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si- respondió acomodándose el guante y atándolo. Se levantó de la butaca y lo siguió.

Iban juntos por el pasillo cuando un admirador que se había colado ingresó corriendo para dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Me das tu autógrafo? ¡Soy un gran fan!-

-Claro que si-

-Vamos-le insistió su entrenador.

-Toma, adiós y no te pierdas la pelea-

-Claro que no- le respondió el jovencito.

-No deberías hacerles caso, te desconcentran-

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, estoy al 100%-

-Lo se por eso mismo, debes ganar esta pelea si o si-

-Soy consciente de eso-

Terminado el eterno pasillo atravesaron el sector del público en el cual un sinfín de cámaras los enfocaban y disparaban el flash sin parar hasta llegaron al ring.

Ya arriba el entrenador tomó la botella de agua, le dio que tomara unos sorbos y luego le colocó el protector bucal.

-¿Lista?-

-Si- le respondió golpeando sus guantes con los puños cerrados contra los de este.

Su contrincante estaba llegando desde el otro extremo, estaba alardeando sin parar, hacia muecas y poses para los fotógrafos. Al subir al cuadrilátero el presentador primeramente las nombro.

-En este extremo… ¡Petziteeeee!... y en el otrooo… ¡Litaaaaa!-

Luego les indicó que se acercaran a lo que ambas quedaron par a par, mirándose desafiantemente, a lo que la respiración de cada una lo sentía la otra. La castaña no se movió ni un centímetro y su cara estaba seria como póker, en cambio su contrincante le hacía caras e insinuaba para molestarla hasta le tiro un beso y como estaban tan próximas casi se lo da, pero esta ni se movió, permaneció quieta y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Listas señoritas? ¡A pelear!- culminó de decir que ambas chocaron guantes y dieron así inicio.

La pelea dio comienzo mientras una parejita se acercaba haciendo bastante alboroto.

-¡Que este es mi lugar!- le indico el joven a un muchacho mucho mas grandote que el.

-¿Que me dijiste enano?-

-¿Enano yo?

-Kevin basta-

-Pero el empezó-

-No tú empezaste, discúlpelo, tenemos este asiento- le mostró el boleto.

-Solo me corro por ud señorita, porque por el- y le gruñó.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió y mientras se acomodaban miró enojada a su novio.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo mientras él le sacaba la lengua al grandote que ya no lo miraba.

-Shhhh que ya empezó- le contesto este y volteó, no apartó su mirada de la pelea hasta que esta terminó.

Molly lo observó nuevamente enfadada pero él no le prestaba atención solo miraba el cuadrilátero.

-Vamos, vamos- exclamaba sosteniendo unos papelitos, había apostado por una de las chicas.

Entre golpe y golpe la castaña notó en un extremo del publico a una pareja que hacia escándalos, en si entre tanto ruido no se sabe como los percibió pero justo en ese momento los vio llegar. Por observarlos, y eso que fue un instante recibió un puñetazo en la cara a lo cual cabeceó pero no cayó ni perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Que estas mirando?- le preguntó sarcásticamente su contrincante mientras esta enseguida se reincorporo a su firme postura y en un instante logró golpearla para luego arrinconarla en una esquina.

-A ti no-le dijo dándole un golpe conciso que la hizo tambalear, aprovechó ese segundo y nuevamente la golpeó esta vez haciéndola caer, dejándola tumbada boca abajo.

-¡Noooo!- exclamó el joven.

-¿No era la otra por la que apostaste?-

-¿No estaría tan afligido sino fuerza por eso, no te parece?-

Ella solo refunfuño y siguió mirando la pelea.

-Para mí la castaña es mucho mejor- retrucó.

-Cállate…-

-1, 2, 3… - gritó el presentador dando palmadas al piso mientras contaba hasta que la rival se levantó lentamente.

-Vamos, vamos, arriba-exclamaba nervioso apretando los papeles.

-Toma agua- le dijo el entrenador mientras le daba sorbos-

¡Continúen!-

Ambas volvieron a ponerse frente a frente. Molly seguía observándolas intrigada en cambio Kevin cada vez más nervioso, ya estaba transpirando de una manera incontrolable y hasta temblaba.

Volvió a mirar hacia aquella dirección, como si le dedicara el siguiente golpe y en cuestión de segundos noqueó a su oponente tumbándola al suelo, esta vez no se levantó.

-¡Nooooooooooooo!-

-Kevin cálmate, es solo una pelea-

-No sabes lo que dices, vámonos, debemos irnos-

-Pero recién termina, le darán el cinturón y… ¡Kevin!- exclamó mientras este la jalaba hacia la gente casi corriendo, haciendo que ella se trastabillara cada tanto.

-Y la campeona es… ¡Lita!- la gente enloqueció, todos gritaban, sacaban fotos, claramente los que estaban en el mismo lugar que Kevin no estaban muy contentos que digamos y especialmente un hombre alto que estaba muy enfadado.

-Vayan por él y por mi dinero-

-Enseguida señor- le contestaron sus hombres.

-Vamos, rápido-

-Ya voy, ¿por qué tanto apuro?-

Lograron atravesar a la gente y salir del lugar y casi corriendo se acercaron al auto pero cuando estaban casi por entrar al mismo de un callejón salieron unos tipos que los estaban esperando.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-No, es que nos olvidamos algo en el auto y…-

-El señor Robeus no está contento y sabes el porqué-

-¿Otra vez Kevin?-

-Molly cállate-

-¡Paganos!-

-Es que ahora justo no traigo el dinero conmigo-

-¿A no?-

-No pero verán ahora vamos a casa y lo traigo y…-

-Pum- se le acercó uno de los hombres y lo golpeó en el estomago.

-Danos nuestro dinero-comenzaron a golpearlo uno tras otro, mientras dos de ellos la sujetaban a ella.

Ya en los vestuarios.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias Sensei- y le realizó una reverencia.

-Aunque dejaste que te golpeara, fue un grave error-

-Lo se y lo siento, no volverá a suceder-

-Bueno vamos que llegaras tarde-

-Si deja que tomo mi mochila y vamos, en casa me daré una ducha sino no llego-

Escaparon de las cámaras y de los periodistas y se dirigieron hacia la calle por la puerta de atrás, la que justamente daba al callejón.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó unos sonidos raros y unos gritos provenientes de un extremo oscuro del mismo.

-Vamos, ¿que esperas?-

-Pasa algo-

-Niña no te metas, debe ser pelea de borrachos-

-¡Noo, suéltenlo!- se escuchó una voz de mujer que sollozaba.

-Lita ven aquí- le gritó en vano ya que esta se dirigió hacia la voz.

-Te lo preguntare por última vez, ¿donde está nuestro dinero?-

-No lo tengo lo juro- a lo que lo volvieron a golpear, este ya estaba tumbado de rodillas sobre el piso bastante magullado.

-Suéltenlos-

-Tú no te metas-exclamó uno.

-No es asunto de mujeres-dijo otro.

Esas palabras la sacaron de quicio.

-¿Y si es asunto de 5 matones contra un solo hombre y una dama?-

-Dije que no te metas- e intentó darle un golpe al cual esta capturó con la palma de su mano.

-Suéltame-

-Está bien-respondió doblándole el brazo hacia atrás.

-Aahhhhh- gritó del dolor-

-Ya verás le dijo otro acercándosele tirando un derechazo el cual esta esquivo ágilmente y al girar le dio una patada lo cual lo tumbo enseguida.

Los demás se quedaron mirándose entre sí. Los dos que sostenían a la muchacha la soltaron y salieron corriendo. El último la miró de reojo y la amenazó, no solo a ella sino también a la pareja.

-Esto no se queda así, nos la pagaras, y tu también enano, ya verás- y marchó a correr sin darle tiempo a que nadie contestara.

-¿Estás bien?- se le acercó al joven levantándolo del piso, enseguida Molly la acompañó y juntas lo sostuvieron y dirigieron hacia el vehículo que ahí mismo se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Puedes manejar?-

-Manejare yo- le contestó la jovencita dejando a su novio en el asiento de acompañante todo magullado y herido.

-Bien-

-Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sino aparecías- la quedó mirando por unos instantes mientras esta le sonreía.

-No fue nada, tengan cuidado-

-Lo tendremos-

El las quedó observando y algo en esa castaña no le gustó.

-Molly- exclamó débilmente pero más parecía maña que dolor.

-Ahí voy- dijo volteando hacia este- Gracias nuevamente- le volvió a decir y le sonrió.

-De nada, adiós-

-Adiós-

-Mollyyyy, veennn-

-Que ya voy- volteó enfadándose- Perdona, adiós y gracias- se metió en el vehículo y arrancó el motor para luego marcharse.

-¿Porque te metiste?-

-Debía ayudar-

-¿Y si tenían armas?-

-Me se defender muy bien-

-Eso lo sé, ¿pero sabes en lo que te metiste? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?-

-No lo sé ni me importa-

Su entrenador solo refunfuñó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos debemos tomar el subte, sino no llegaremos mas-

-Ok, vamos-

…..

Continuará…


End file.
